The Gem
by BlackRoseAngel7172
Summary: Beast Boy gets Raven a special gift for her birthday. But what will ensue when she starts to have problems with her powers... and Beast Boy? BBxRae No Flames please! RR please
1. The Gift

It was a chilly October morning in Jump City. The leaves had turned, wind was blowing, and various shops were advertising 'Halloween Spectacular Sales!' But as a certain green titan walked the streets, he was not thinking about any of these things. Many did not think that this jade-skinned boy had a brain. All of them were wrong, for he was using his brain very fiercely right now. 'What should I get Raven for her birthday? Maybe I could get her a book. No, I gave her a book last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. Are books the only thing I've gotten her for her birthday?'

s Beast Boy walked the streets of his beloved city, he noticed one shop in particular "Mother Mages Magical Memorabilia?" He said aloud

"well maybe Raven would like something from in there."

As soon as he walked in, the aura around him suddenly changed. The air was musty, it was dark, and everything seemed as if it was a hundred years old. He looked around but nobody was there.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

Nobody answered, the store seemed deserted. He decided to look for a gift for Raven anyway. As he walked he spotted different things. Eye of wart, a book titled 'Hogwarts, A History' nothing seemed right to him though. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. It was a beautiful amethyst necklace. The gem was so deep in color it reminded BeastBoy of Raven's eyes.

'Raven's eyes? I did not just think that. Forget it. Maybe she'll like this necklace? She doesn't really wear jewelry except for her brooch. Maybe if I take the chain off and attach a pin to the back I could make it a brooch. Worth a try.'

He quickly grabbed the necklace as if there were a villain chasing him. When he turned around though, he was startled greatly. What stood in front of him was a very old lady who seemed to be in her hundreds. Her silver grey hair was pulled up into a tight, neat bun. She wore a very old, ankle length brown skirt with a matching top. Her skin was so sunken that Beast Boy swore she was a skeleton. All in all, she seemed like she would break into a thousand pieces at a single touch.

"Hello Beast Boy."

Beastboy looked at her

"How did you know my name?"

"My dear boy, the whole city, if world, knows your name. You're a Teen Titan. A superhero. Now tell me dear, what is it you came here for?"

He looked at her wondering whether or not he could trust her. She seemed…..weird to him.

"I wondered how much this necklace is?"

The old woman smiled at him, eyeing the necklace. Anyone who had enough sense in their mind could tell that she was in deep thought

"That necklace? Could it be for anyone special I wonder?" said the old lady

Putting a hand behind his head as Beast Boy usually does when he is nervous he told the old lady about Raven's birthday and how this would be a perfect gift for her.

"Well young Boy, in that case you can have it for free. Think of it as a gift from me to both of you. Now do you need anything else?"

Beast Boy was surprised. The necklace seemed expensive. He didn't expect the old lady to give it away for free!

"Actually there is something I need. Do you think you could make this into a brooch instead of leaving it a necklace? Raven doesn't wear any jewelry besides her brooch. She says she could lose it to easily."

"I think that can be arranged." She took the necklace and waved her hand over it. The necklace magically changed into a brooch before Beast Boy's eyes.

"Wait! You're magic!"

She stared at him intently for a moment. "Just remember my young friend. Nothing is as it seems."

With that she pushed Beast Boy out the door and locked it.

"Uh, Thanks?"

Beast Boy wasn't exactly sure what happened, but was content all the same. He finally found Raven a birthday gift.


	2. Raven's Nightmare

Back in his room Beast Boy looked at the brooch more closely. Indeed, the gem matched Raven's eyes perfectly. But what he did not notice in the store was that when held up to the light, it produced runes.

"What are these? They look like the old wordy thingies in Raven's books. What were they called? Rutes, Rones, Rales?"

"Runes?"

"Ahh!" Beats Boy looked up and saw the magical empath standing in his door. "Raven! What are you doing here? Like, in my room?"

"I came to get you for dinner. We're going out for pizza and a movie. It's Robin's gift to me since he'll be in Gotham for my birthday helping Bruce."

"Oh, okay. Just give me a second? I need to get dressed. Yeah we'll go with that"

"Okay." The empath left, leaving Beast Boy alone." That was close. She almost saw her gift! I'll hide her present underneath my bed until her birthday."

At The Pizza Parlor

"Dude! I will not eat the 'All Meaty Extreme'! Have you heard my name before?! **BEAST** Boy! You'll basically be eating me!"

"Well I'm not getting your veggie pizza with soy cheese! Who even likes that besides you grass stain?"

The bickering went on and on until Raven had finally had enough of it. "Both of you just shut up! Cyborg! Get your own large Meaty Extreme pizza. The rest of us will get a large cheese pizza, half veggie, half plain cheese. Just shut it! I'm getting a headache." Raven leaned back in her chair, everyone staring at her. "What? The fighting seemed pointless and stupid when the solution was so simple." Everyone shrugged their shoulders and Robin ordered the pizzas.

Everything was rather quiet except for a few "How's the weather?" here and there. After Robin paid the check, they all proceeded to the movie theatre-Where the bickering began again. "I want to see 'They Way Way Back'! It's supposed to be hilarious!"

"Well I wan to see 'Now You See Me'. It's action packed and has a cute girl in it!" This time it was Robin who broke them up saying "How about we let Raven pick what movie we see. This is HER gift after all." Cyborg and Beast Boy both let out a sigh and everyone looked at Raven. Robin asked her what movie she would like to see.

"Actually, there is one movie I would like to see. 'The Conjuring' is supposed to be really good, and it's based off of an actual event. Which I like." Everyone agreed to the movie and Robin paid for the movie tickets. As they walked into the theatre, Raven somehow got stuck between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Throughout the whole movie Beast Boy was screaming and holding onto Raven, and Cyborg accidentally hit her every time he jumped (which was very often). By the time she got out of the theatre she had to pry Beast Boy off of her while holding a napkin to her bleeding and bruised nose.

Back at the tower she healed all of her wounds while everybody else went to bed. After she was fully healed, she traveled back to her room and climbed into her circular shaped bed. Unfortunately for this empath, she would not be getting much sleep at all tonight. She started to dream….

'_Raven, happy birthday! Everyone cheered. Beast Boy walked up to her holding out a small black box. Raven opened it, but what came out was a hundred foot tall red skinned demon with white hair and horns. "What! But we defeated you! You're dead!" Raven screamed at Trigon, her father. The demon just chuckled and picked her up, squeezing her tightly in his hand. "My dearest daughter. Do you really think I would let myself be destroyed by you and your petty little friends? It's time for you to embrace your inner demon, to become like me." Raven started panting heavily, widening her eyes. " I will __**NEVER**__ become like you!" Trigon smiled at her, raising a mirror to her face. "But my dear, you already have" Raven looked at her reflection. She had red skin, white hair, four eyes, and blood dripping from her newly formed fangs. "Nooooo!"_

Raven woke up screaming and panting. She got up and looked in her mirror, relieved to see her regular reflection. She was about to get back into her bed when she heard knocking on her door. Opening the door revealed the changeling, dressed in only his boxers, standing in the hallway frightened.

"Raven! Are you ok? I heard you screaming. I thought you were attacked and hurt!"

"I'm fine Beast Boy. It was only a nightmare. I'm fine though. Goodnight." With that Raven went back to bed, not dreaming for the rest of the night


	3. Her Birthday

Raven's Birthday had finally come. Robin had left the night before, heading to Gotham to visit his old mentor. Starfire had decided to go along with Robin, claiming "This would be a glorious chance to meet your Knorfka Robin!" That left Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven in the tower.

(Raven's POV)

I walked over to the stove, deciding to make some tea. I chose Black tea instead of herbal tea. It's getting close to Halloween and this seems to fit. I waited for my tea kettle to whistle when I noticed how quiet the tower was. This seemed very odd considering this would be one of the days when Beast Boy would try to get me to do something crazy. Let me think. Cyborg is in the garage, he told me that earlier. This means that Beast Boy is probably still asleep.

The kettle started going off, snapping me out of my thoughts. I placed the teabag in my mug and poured the water approximately ¾ of an inch away from the brim of my mug. I let the teabag seep for about two minutes then proceeded to the couch. I took a sip of my tea and picked up my book 'Edgar Allen Poe's Tales Of Death and Dementia' It's a really good book, I just wish it had the poem 'The Raven' in it. I chuckled at the thought of a poem about love and death having the same name as me.

"How Ironic. The poem is slightly about love, yet im destined never to find it." At this moment the power in the tower decided to go out, leaving me in complete darkness. "Great. Now I cant even read. Cyborg! Can you turn the-ouch- power back on?! I cant see anything!" I tried to maneuver my way through the common room in complete darkness, which resulted in multiple stubbed toes, two bruises to my left elbow, and a painful bang to the head. I had finally made it to the door when the power came back on.

"You couldn't have turned back on sooner?" I muttered under my breath. When I turned around I was surprised to see Cyrborg and Beast Boy standing there. Cyborg held a simple two layer cake, and Beast Boy held various packages.

"Happy birthday Raven! I made my famous eight layer cake. But with only two layers!" Cyborg held a piece out to me and I carefully took it. Flashing a (very) quick smile, I thanked him. "Hey Rae! Happy Birthday! Hey I just noticed maybe! You just turned into a young lady!"

I looked at him, raising my eyebrow at his failed attempt at rapping

"Thanks Beast Boy. I think." We sat on the couch and ate Cyborg's cake. At some point during this time, Cyborg and Beast Boy started a food fight with the cake. That is, until I used my powers and threw them out the window with the cake. Needless to say I won the food fight. After they managed to dry off from their little flight out the window into the bay, they started handing me my gifts. I received various gifts from fans, such as Evanescence CD's, books, ring boxes with attached notes asking 'Would you Marry Me?'. Titans East sent over a gift basket filled with candles, incense, meditation CD's. It was really cool I guess

Cyborg gave me two tickets to see 'Kuroshitsuji: The musical'. I don't really like musicals but this one seems promising. Beast Boy went last. He seemed a little nervous for some reason.

(Beast Boy's POV)

'Will she like it? Will she hate it? Will she hate me for giving it to her?' I nervously handed her the small box containing the brooch the magical woman had let me have. Raven started opening the box. I squeezed my eyes shut. Waiting for the inevitable to come. Waiting for the kick, slap, punch. But they never came. I opened my eyes and she was staring at me. No emotions playing on her face. No smile, no frown, no tears, NOTHING! I couldn't take it!

"So what do you think Raven? Is it ok? If its not then I could get you something else! Please don't hate me!"

"Beast Boy! Calm down. I really like it. It's perfect."

I looked at her. She was giving me a small smile! She really does like it! I started smiling and was about to give her a hug when she gave me that 'look'. I backed away from her, sitting back down.

"There is one thing I would like to know though. Why did you get it for me?"

I looked at her thinking. I knew she would ask something like this. How can I tell her THAT? What? Am I going to look her right in the eyes and say

"The amethyst was really pretty. It reminded me of your eyes. It was originally a necklace but I knew you didn't like that stuff. So yeah." She stared at me for a good two minutes I would say. I was starting to wonder if she was ok. I waved my hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it.

"Did you just say the amethyst was really pretty? Like my eyes? Did you just call my eyes pretty?"

"Um, Yeah. I guess I did." I wasn't liking where this was going. She probably thinks I'm and idiot. I knew it! I should have used another word besides 'Pretty'. something like, like, beautiful! Whoa, stop! Beautiful? Jeez I must be going crazy!.

"Thanks Beast Boy. That was, nice." She got up and left the common room. Did she really mean it? Or was she upset I said something like that? I looked up and realized that Cyborg had been there the whole time. He said he was going back to the garage and then left. As I was left there alone, all I could think was 'What did I do wrong?'

Okay. First Author Note-EVER!

I have officially uploaded 3 chapters today, and more may be coming. (I really need a life) Anyways, I will be going to Florida in two days for TWO weeks. So I will not be able to update while I'm there. IM SORRY! No pitchforks1 *shields self from oncoming angry mob* But like I said I may have more chapters today so be on lookout! THANKS! (also if you review you get a cybernetic cookie)


	4. The Fall

Disclaimer: I could not, would not, and should not own Teen Titans. No Way No How! :'( ß sad face

AN)I don't know how many more chapters I should do today, maybe this one and one more? I don't know. Florida is in two days and im trying to write as much as possible so you guys wont hate me for leaving you with a big cliff hanger and stuff sooooooooooo, maybe two more chapters today, some tomorrow, and then more in two weeks. ON WITH THE STORY!

(Normal POV)

It had been two days since Raven's birthday and Robin and Starfire had come back from Gotham. Things were normal again. Raven and Beast Boy had forgotten about 'The Incident' on Ravens Birthday. Better yet, Raven had replaced her old brooch on her cloak with the new one Beast Boy had given her. Everything was perfectly fine. Everyone was in the common room doing their own things. Robin was listening to music, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was creating some Tamerranian 'Delicacy' that nobody would eat, and Raven was reading her Edgar Allen Poe book. That is, until the alarm went off.

(Raven's POV)

I was reading my book when the alarm sounded. I looked up and ran over to the computer. Robin and Starfire were already there, and Cyborg and Beast Boy following behind.

"Titans! It's the Hive Five down town! Let's go!"

-At The Crime Scene-

We arrived at the scene to see mammoth and gizmo flipping cars over, Kid Wykkid Stealing jewelry from a nearby store, and Billy Numerous-Eating stolen hot dogs? It was a rather funny sight actually. I got into my battle stance waiting for the others. When Robin shouted the infamous 'Titans Go!' battle cry, I headed straight for Kid Wykkid. I decided to get straight into fighting instead of making some witty little remark that he would never return. I tried punching and kicking him first, so as not to run out of energy to quickly.

I punched straight for his face but he transported behind me. I decided that physically fighting was not doing any good so I decided to turn to my powers. I picked up a nearby mail box and threw it at him. He saw it coming and dove out of the way. I tried to grab him with my powers instead of throwing things at him. I flew up into the air and yelled "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" I picked him up with my powers and was about to land on the ground when something happened. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. My chest was closing in on me. I couldn't stay focused. The pain was too great and I was to scared. I plummeted to the ground below, seeing nothing but black.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I had just finished off Billy Numerous by transforming into a bull and ramming him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. I changed back into my regular self and looked around for the others. Cyborg was taking on Gizmo. God that kid can get annoying. Starfire and Robin were fending off Mammoth. I looked for Raven and finally spotted her. She was flying up into the air yelling her mantra. I saw her grab Kid Wykkid but then she stopped. I saw her grab her chest. It looked like she was hurt.

"Raven!" She didn't here me. She started to fall out of the sky as I was running toward her. I had to try to catch her. I forced all of my adrenaline into my legs and ran faster. I caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

"Raven? Are you ok?" When she didn't answer I got scared. I checked to make sure, but my fear was proven correct. She wasn't breathing.

Ok, first fight scene. I don't really think it turned out that well. Sorry if I didn't spell Kid Wykkid's name correct. don't really know how to spell it.

Anywho, review and let me know if you liked the chapter. I will try to post at least one more chapter today. If not, don't kill me. That's Slenderman's, and Grell Sutcliff's, and Sebastian Michaellis' job. Peace out


	5. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans no matter how awesome they are. Maybe when I become a famous serial killer I can force the people who do own them to give Teen Titans to me J

Previously: "Raven? Are you ok?" When she didn't answer I got scared. I checked to make sure, but my fear was proven correct. She wasn't breathing.

When I saw she wasn't breathing I checked to see if she had a pulse, which she did. I immediately started doing CPR and rescue breaths. "Never have I been so grateful that Robin forced into those first aid lessons" After having to do the chest compressions twice, Raven finally started breathing again. "Jesus Rae, don't scare me like that." I said to hear, although she probably couldn't hear me. Although she was breathing, she was still unconscious.

(Raven's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw a bright light. As my eyes adjusted I realized I was in the infirmary. I sat up and my head started to hurt. I looked around. There was nobody in the infirmary, nobody that is, except for Beast Boy. He was in the chair next to my bed, fast asleep. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, waking him up. He opened his eyes a tiny bi, but when he saw me he jumped up.

"Raven! You're okay! What happened to you out there?"

"I don't really know Beast Boy. I was using my powers and all of a sudden I couldn't breathe or control my powers. I thought I was going to die. Who saved me?"

"I did Raven. I saw you falling and I caught you. You weren't breathing at all so I did CPR and that stuff that Robin made us take classes for. I was able to make you breathe again, and then I brought you here."

I looked at him thinking that he was lying, but when I looked into his eyes, I knew he wasn't lying. "You saved me?! Thank you. But, where are the other titans?"

"Oh, they went out to get pizza. Nobody really felt like cooking tonight. Oh, and Raven. Never scare me like that again, okay. I almost had a heart attack."

He smiled at me and then walked out of the infirmary, leaving me alone.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Maybe I shouldn't have just left her in there all alone like that. It was kind of rude." I walked back to the infirmary but Raven wasn't there. "Maybe she's in her room. I'll apologize later. Right now I need to eat. I'm starving." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some tofu and BBQ sauce. I sat down at the table and ate it silently. I felt really guilty for leaving Raven like that without waiting for her to talk. "I have to apologize. The guilt is killing me!"

I walked to Raven's room and knocked on the door. She opened it wide enough for one of her Amethyst orbs to be seen.

"Yes Beast boy?"

"Look Rae, I'm really sorry for being that way in the infirmary. It was really rude and I sounded like a jerk. Please forgive me Rae."

"Beast Boy, for one thing you know I don't like being call 'Rae', being called Raven is just fine. And second, there's no need for you to apologize. You were scared and worried for me. If anything I should be appreciative, not angry."

She looked at me through the small crack in the door. I hate it when she does that. She always hides her face. She shouldn't. I need to tell her that. "Raven, could you open your door all the way, please. I hate it when you hide your face. We all do. It makes you seem shy when we all know you're not."

"Beast Boy, it's my choice whether or not I open the door all the way or if I hide my face. You know I like to keep hidden so why don't you just leave that fact alone?!"

"Raven, listen please. We hate it when you hide yourself, you deserve to show the world who Raven is, not leave the world wondering! So for once why can't you just be normal and act like the rest of us instead of being locked up in your room like a psychopath all the time!" With that I left her. I could tell she was yelling at me, I didn't know what she was yelling. And frankly, I didn't care.

(Raven's POV)

"Raven, listen please. We hate it when you hide yourself, you deserve to show the world who Raven is, not leave the world wondering! So for once why can't you just be normal and act like the rest of us instead of being locked up in your room like a psychopath all the time!" at that point the had already started walking away from me. But I wasn't finished.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you say those things to me. Do me a favor Beast Boy, and never talk to me again!" I took off my brooch and threw it at him, although it didn't hit him. I really don't know whether he heard me or not. And frankly, I didn't care.

Okay, not one of my best chapters I've done, but the arguments seemed pretty good. It escalated quickly. Review and tell me how horribly I messed up ok J


	6. Apology?

I'm BAAAAAACCCKK! I'm really sorry for the long wait. i was in Florida for two weeks and my older sister came over yesterday(when i was planning on updating) nobody knows i write fanfiction so i have to do it secretly. SSHHHHHHHHH its a secret! Anywho, i want to update at least three chapters today as an 'I'm Sorry for not updating' gift. TO THE STORY!

Raven's POV

It's been a few days since Beast Boy and I had our fight. We haven't talked to each other at all. I honestly don't understand why we were fighting. All I know is that Beast Boy has been ignoring me, and I've been ignoring Beast Boy. I walked down the hall to the common room so I could get something to eat. I came up to the doors of the common room and as they opened I spotted the green changeling himself sitting on the sofa playing video games with Cyborg. I paused in the doorway, thinking whether I should go in or not. As if it was listening, my stomach gave off a growl signaling I needed food. Pushing away all thoughts I had in my mind, I walked into the kitchen, keeping a close eye on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's POV

'Come on, Come on! I need to beat Cyborg at this game at least once! What was that cheat I learned from the 'All Time Gamers Guide to All Things Gamey'? Oh Yea! XXY right left X' I did the cheat, hoping I could at least get ahead of Cyborg by a couple feet. As soon as I hit the last X, my car accelerated so far that you couldn't even see Cyborg's car! I had a feeling that I was finally going to beat him. I put my full attention on the game, when I heard the door to the common room open. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The scent was very familiar. Fresh lavender mixed with vanilla candles and old parchment. It was Raven.

I internally sighed, remembering the fight we had the other day. I don't know why I got so angry at her, and I don't know why I'm ignoring her. 'I should probably apologize to her soon, or we could throw the whole team off track. Ack! I sound like Robin! That's it, I'm going to apologize to her.' I stood up, forgetting about the video game and walked over to the kitchen where Raven was getting a pomegranate out of the fridge, all the while Cyborg was cheering about my forfeit from the game.

Raven's POV

When I entered the kitchen, I could automatically feel Beast Boy's emotions radiating off of him. At first it was concentration and joy, but then turned into confusion, regret, and…guilt. Was he feeling guilty about our fight, or about the cheat he just used on his game? Realizing that I was staring at him, I promptly turned toward the fridge to find something to eat. Searching the shelves for a couple of seconds, I grabbed my favorite fruit. A pomegranate. Not many people like the bitter taste of the seeds, but I on the other hand find them delicious. As I turned back around, Beast Boy was standing there. Startled, I dropped the pomegranate I was holding on the ground. It broke open and some of the seeds fell out. "Shit!" I bent down to pick the seeds up, and eyed Beast Boy for a second. I was about to snap at him, but remembering our fight I decided it was better not to.

"Yes, Beast Boy? Do you need something?" Standing back up and looking at Beast Boy, I noticed that he wore a frown and that his ears drooped down. Something that happened whenever he was upset about something.

"Raven, I… I wanted to say I'm sorry. About the fight we had, I had no right to talk to you like that. Please forgive me!" He looked at me, his eyes pleading. It was almost…cute to see him like this. 'What the hell am I saying?! I must feel really guilty about the fight.'

"Beast Boy, I was also at fault. We both said some things that we shouldn't have, and I'm sorry for that. You have no need to give me an apology, but I would be grateful if you accepted mine." I looked him dead in the eye. A few seconds passed and he still didn't say anything. I had a feeling he wouldn't accept my apology

"That's okay Beast Boy. I understand if you won't accept my apology." As I turned to walk out of the kitchen, he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Raven. I do accept your apology. I was just surprised about what you said. And don't forget, an idiot with a brain as small as mine has to take a while to process things." He smiled at me after saying this. His emotions changed then, from guilt to pure happiness

-

Chapter is a little short. i have almost no ideas so im going on a limb for you guys here. if you have any ideas for the story you can PM me anytime. if i use your ideas i will give you a shout-out. ('-')/* here's your cookie


	7. Again!

Raven's POV

After our little apology session, I decided to head back to my room. My emotions were going haywire, and in order to calm them I needed to meditate. When I entered my room I walked over to my bed, and sat down. I looked over at the table standing next to my bed a eyed the brooch Beast Boy had given me. Robin had returned it to me the day of the fight.

(Flashback- Setting: Raven's Room)

"I can't believe he talked to me that way! What did I do to make him go off at me? I know he was just trying to get me to open up a little more, but he knows that I can't and I won't! He's so annoying, and selfish. Scratch that. He's just a straight out jerk!" I stopped my rant when I heard a knock on my door. Thinking it was Beast Boy I put on my deepest glare and opened the door. Instead, Robin met my eyes.

"Hey Raven. I found your brooch on the ground. I thought I should give it back to you." he held my brooch out to me and I took it. Before I could thank him, he started talking again

"And is anything wrong? You seem pretty upset…and so does Beast Boy."

"Everything is fine. Beast Boy just decided to act like the jerk he is and we had a little fight. Same thing that always happens." Before Robin could reply, I shut the door and laid the brooch on the table.

(End of flashback)

I decided to wear the brooch now that Beast Boy and I are 'friends' again. Attaching it to my cloak, I got some candles out that I like to meditate with. They were my favorite kind: Vanilla. I lit the candles and got into the lotus position and started to levitate. I quickly found my center and started repeating my mantra.

"Azerath metrion zinthos. Azerath metrion zinthos"

All of a sudden, my chest was tightening up, and I couldn't breathe. I opened my eyes and the realization hit me. It was happening again, but this time nobody would save me.

(Beast Boy's POV)

It's been a little while since Raven and I made up. She said she was going to meditate in her room for a while and that I shouldn't bother her. Everybody else went out for lunch to the Hibachi Grill. I was left alone. Deciding I was extremely bored I decided to go see if Raven was finished meditating. I started walking out the common room door then stopped.

"Maybe I should bring Raven some tea in case she gets mad at me for bugging her."

I walked back into the kitchen and started to make the tea. I used to drink tea all the time when I was with the Doom Patrol. I used to be really hyper then, and it used to help me calm down. I finished making the tea and headed to Raven's room. I finally got to Raven's door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again and still no answer.

"Raven? Are you there?"

Still no answer from her. I started to walk away, thinking she wasn't in her room. When I was about halfway down the hall, I heard a loud crash come from Raven's room. I stopped, turned around and listened. More crashes. Still holding the cup of tea, I ran back to Raven's room.

"Raven! I'm coming in! get away from the door!"

I barged into Raven's room. When I spotted Raven, I dropped the cup of tea, allowing it to shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

**oooooh, a cliffie! i'm so mean, i know. here ****** take all of these cookies. Okay, i will post at least 1 more chapter today. (pst. it says AT LEAST. i might add more)  
**


	8. Is sheGone?

Im back with a new chapter! Okay i am warning you, this chapter is not for the faint of heart. it is gory and has a lot of blood in it. i'm sorry. things happened and i write stuff like this when im upset. Okay on with the chapter.

* * *

Previously: _I barged into Raven's room. When I spotted Raven, I dropped the cup of tea, allowing it to shatter into a million pieces._

Raven was lying in the middle of a pile of debris, bleeding and not moving. Forgetting about the tea I had just dropped, I rushed over to her. I looked over her, mentally taking notes of the many cuts and gashes that graced her pale grey skin. Gently picking her up and holding her in my arms, I checked her pulse. She still had one, but it was faint. I wondered what I should do. Should I take her to the infirmary? Should I call Robin? Deciding I should take her to the infirmary and call Robin when I got there, I rushed out of the room with Raven in my arms.

When I got to the infirmary, I laid Raven on one of the beds, hooking a monitor up to her to check her heart. When that was finished, I pulled out my communicator and called Robin.

"Robin here. What's wrong Beast Boy? Did you want us to pick you up a veggie pizza? Because if you did then-"

"Dude! Shut up and let me talk! It's Raven! The same thing happened to her as last time! Except I think this time is way worse! She has all these cuts and gashes on her and she's bleeding way too much! I need you guys to come back to the tower!"

"We'll be right there Beast Boy! Try to stop the bleeding in any locations where there is a major artery, such as the wrist, neck, and back of the knees."

"How do I do that?!"

"Apply pressure with a clean cloth, or your hands! Don't you remember anything from the first aid lessons you took?!"

"Yea! CPR and rescue breaths!"

With that, I shut my communicator. I wasn't going to be able to help Raven with Robin yelling in my ear. I rushed back to her and began checking if there were any major spots that were bleeding. Fortunately, there were only a few small cuts on her neck that had already stopped bleeding. I felt a little bit better, thinking that everything would be okay. That is, until I looked at her stomach. There was a gash that was at least 6 inches long, and it was bleeding profusely.

I saw something sticking out of it. I grabbed it and started pulling it out slowly, not wanting to hurt her further. It finally came out. What was in her stomach was a triangular shard of glass, longer than the gash itself, which could have only come from a mirror. I threw it on the empty bed and started to apply pressure to Raven's stomach. It was bleeding way to much! I shouldn't have pulled the shard out! I knew it would make things worse! All of a sudden, the monitor started beeping. Her heart rate was slowing down, pulse becoming even weaker than it already was. I was losing her!

"God dammit Robin! Where are you!" Trying to remain calm I applied pressure to her stomach again. The only thing I could hear was the heart monitor, alarms signaling that her heart was failing. Then, nothing but a single tone note. Looking at the monitor, all I saw was a straight line. I looked at the monitor again, hoping that it wasn't true. I started shaking, not believing what was happening. Raven was…dead.

"Nooooo!"

At that moment Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire decided to walk into the infirmary. Robin ran up to me trying to ask me what happened, but I couldn't answer him. All I could do was watch Cyborg go over to Raven and begin shouting orders. Everything unraveled. Starfire was hysterical, Robin was rushing around, Cyborg was becoming flustered more and more. I looked down at my hands. I felt sick to my stomach. Blood covered almost every inch of my hands. But not just any blood, Raven's blood.

I ran out of the infirmary and down the halls. I ran and ran, not really knowing or caring where I was running to. I finally slowed down when I stopped in front of a door. It was the door to Raven's room. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell down onto the ground and started to cry. I cried because this kept on happening, and I cried because I couldn't save her. It felt like hours had gone by, even though it was only twenty-two minutes.

I walked back to the infirmary and sat outside of the door. Everything was quiet. A little too quiet. I couldn't hear anything, not the sound of the monitor, or talking. The only thing I could hear were Starfire's cries. I felt my heart drop, my stomach upturned again. Just as I was about to run down the halls again, Cyborg came out. He was too big and blocked any view of Raven there would have been. I read the look on his face. His one cheek has tear stains, giving away that he had been crying. His eyes looked darker, less lively and more serious. I read him all too well. I knew the obvious, I just wouldn't believe it.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk. Raven, she…."

* * *

How did the chapter go? a little too gruesome, probably. Okay. i just started the eighth grade this week (YAY!) so i should be more inspired. i usually am more inspired when i finally get to do art class again, so i might update again tomorrow! no promises though! i would like AT LEAST ONE REVIEW IN ORDER TO UPDATE TOMORROW!YOU HAVE UNTIL AT LEAST 4:30 okay? :) thanks again for reading the chapter!


	9. Raven?

You passed the one review mark that you needed :) This chapter should be a little bit better, not as much blood and stuff. okay there is a little part in here where i reference TV shows and movies i like. **I would love it if you tried to guess what they were!**OH! i do own Cocoa Diamond-Puffs. I mixed cocoa puffs and cocoa diamonds together. very chocolatey. Okay...On with the chapter

* * *

Previously: _I read him all too well. I knew the obvious, I just wouldn't believe it._

_ "Beast Boy, we need to talk. Raven, she…."_

"What. What happened? Is she…ok?"

I looked away from Cyborg, feeling doubtful about thr answer he was going to give me. I stared at my feet for a couple minutes waiting for an answer. But he didn't give me one at all. I looked up, and met his eyes. He was crying.

"She's dead isn't she! I knew I should've done something!"

I was about to run away when Cyborg caught my shoulder.

"She isn't dead. She came very close Beast Boy. A second later and it would have all been over."

"So she's going to be okay! She's going to be perfectly fine"

I started running into the infirmary but stopped when I saw Raven. She had an IV in her arm, supplying her with blood, and was hooked up to the heart monitor again. Her pulse was still really low. Lower than it should've been.

"Cyborg, I thought you said she was okay! You lied to me!"

I turned around to face him, wanting some sort of explanation.

"I said she was alive, Beast Boy. And you never let me finish explaining. She isn't dead, but she is very close. Her heart has failed three times since you left the infirmary. I…Robin and I don't think she's going to make it past tonight."

I couldn't believe it. I had saved her, but it wasn't enough. Why was all this happening to her. I looked around the infirmary. Starfire was sitting in a chair next to Raven's bed, holding her hand. Robin was looking at Raven, a clip board in his hands. They looked up at me, all life gone from their eyes. Robin walked up to me and said I tried my best and that she would've died before they got back if I hadn't done anything. He walked out the door, Starfire and Cyborg following behind him, leaving me with Raven.

I walked over to her and took her hand in mine. It was really warm, as if she had a fever. Thinking her cloak might be too warm, I took it off of Raven. I noticed the brooch lying where her usual jewel is. She really did like the birthday present. I thought back to two weeks ago. We had really gotten closer since then. I looked back down at Raven. She was so much paler than usual. She looked almost…ghostly.

"Raven, I'm really sorry this keeps happening to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't do enough to help you. Robin and Cyborg say that you probably aren't going to make it past tonight. But you need to, Rae. You should see how everyone looks. Starfire isn't smiling anymore, Cyborg's crying. Robin is even more serious than usual. And I'm….I'm a complete mess without you Rae. You don't really understand how much we care about you! How much…how much **I** care about you. So you, you need to get better. Please."

By this point I had tears streaming down my face. I don't know if Raven actually heard me, but I hoped so. I laid down in the empty bed next to hers. It had a blood stain from the shard I pulled out of her stomach. I shut my eyes, falling asleep. Still holding Raven's hand in mine.

The next time I woke up, it was sunny and I was in my own bed. I started to get confused until I remembered that I had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to my own bed….from the infirmary.

"The infirmary…..Raven!"

I rushed There to find Robin and Cyborg crowding around Raven. Cyborg and Robin turned toward me when they heard the door open. Robin rushed over to me, a blank face. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look upset either.

"Beast Boy. Raven is doing great. She's even begun to heal herself!"

"Dude! That's so awesome! Is she awake?"

"No, not yet. You know healing takes a lot out of her. Give her at least today and tomorrow. Let her rest."

"Alright, at least she's doing better than last night. I'm sure you've already told Star. Just do me a favor and let me know if Raven wakes up. I wanna talk to her."

I walked out of the room after Robin agreed to let me know when Raven woke up. I walked to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for something to eat. Settling on Cocoa Diamond-Puffs with soy milk, I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels I cought glimpses of movies and TV shows. A blond headed girl wearing a red coat running into a building with four other girls following her, A Russian girl trying to kill her adopted father and mother. Nothing seemed interesting so I decided to watch a movie. Putting "The Slenderman" into the DVD player, I pressed play. It was a new movie that I hadn't had a chance to watch.

About half-way through, the movie got really boring so I turned it off and headed to my room. I was almost there when I heard Robin coming up behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Beats Boy, She's awake."

* * *

How'd it go? Let me tell you. i was doing Spanish homework while writing this and kept getting my Spanish name (Ana Maria) and my real name (Destiny) mixed up. how? i don't know. what name do you like better? just a question. Ana Maria or Destiny okay i'm don wasting your lives with my personal questions now :)


	10. sorry

I know a lot of you think that this is a chapter but it's not. It's an apology, I am very sorry that I have not updated. A lot of…..stuff has been going on and I just feel so angry and upset and mainly just sit up in my room all the time because of it. I'll save you my sally-sob story, but I just wanted to apologize. I promise I will update soon, and I promise I will make it up to you some way. Anyways, peace.


	11. AwakeFinally

I'm not dead! I decided to update after i got an...interesting review. a kick to the head? okay. anyway i know i am real late so feel free to come to my house and take away all my cookies. i shall allow it...this once (-_-)/*****

* * *

I stopped thinking for about two seconds (yes, I was thinking before) and ran down the hall to the infirmary. I don't know what I was expecting. Raven to be sitting up in bed, waiting for me. Smiling, even. I don't know. I stopped short, remembering what I had said before she started to heal herself. "_And I'm….I'm a complete mess without you Rae. You don't really understand how much we care about you! How much __**I**__ care about you. So you, you need to get better. Please."_

I had basically poured my heart out to her, many people hearing that would probably say I loved her. The thing is, so many things have changed between us over these past few weeks. And…..I might be starting to feel **something** for Raven. Maybe more than just friendship. I snapped out of it realizing that I was just standing in the middle of the hallway. I started walking toward the infirmary….again.

"Maybe she won't remember what I said. She probably won't even bring it up." I stood in the doorway of the infirmary. Raven was sitting up in bed, the covers in a straight, neat layer across her legs. She had a book in her hand and a cup of tea next to her. She had her nose in her book. She probably didn't even hear me come in.

"She's Alive!"

Raven jumped a little bit and looked up. She smirked a little when she saw me.

"Yes. She is alive. But she won't be for long if you scare her again."

"Says the one who scared me nearly to death. What happened Raven? You were completely fine, and then…..you weren't"

I looked at her. We…I needed to find out what was going on with Raven. Because one of these times we won't be able to save her. It came too close to that this time.

"Beast Boy, did you hear me?"

"Wait, what? Sorry, I kinda zoned out I guess."

"I said I don't exactly know what happened. I sat down to meditate and then things went…wrong. I felt that tightness in my chest again and I got so afraid. I tried to stand up but my legs were weak and I wound up falling on one of my tables. That would probably explain the shard of glass you pulled out of my stomach. Beast Boy, I may not know why this keeps happening, but I need to find out. I have a feeling that this will just get worse, and I don't want it to."

I looked at Raven, it was like she read my mind. She's afraid of what will happen to her. I need to help her. No matter what it takes.

"Raven, I'm going to help you. I need to help you. But you have to be open with me. You can't keep locking yourself in your room. It's getting to be too dangerous now. If anything else happens to you, I don't know what would happen to me."

"Beast Boy. Thank you. Look, I heard what you said the other night, when I was still really…hurt. I don't know what you meant by it, but it meant a lot. So, thank you."

I looked at her and in the next instant she got up (A little slowly) and she…hugged me. I was a little stunned at first, but then I hugged her right back. From then and there I knew that I had to do whatever it took to protect her. Whatever it takes.

* * *

There she is, there she goes. I can't finish the poem cause i'm bad at writing. My homework for the past week has been to write a memoir journal in the persona of one of the characters in 'Farewell to Manzanar'. All of my entries are really really depressing, that's me. the peppy eighth grade girl who writes depressing stuff, watches anime, reads manga and listens to japanese music...even though she's american :)


	12. waitwhat?

I'm not dead! I decided to update after i got an...interesting review. a kick to the head? okay. anyway i know i am real late so feel free to come to my house and take away all my cookies. i shall allow it...this once (-_-)/*****

* * *

I stopped thinking for about two seconds (yes, I was thinking before) and ran down the hall to the infirmary. I don't know what I was expecting. Raven to be sitting up in bed, waiting for me. Smiling, even. I don't know. I stopped short, remembering what I had said before she started to heal herself. "_And I'm….I'm a complete mess without you Rae. You don't really understand how much we care about you! How much __**I**__ care about you. So you, you need to get better. Please."_

I had basically poured my heart out to her, many people hearing that would probably say I loved her. The thing is, so many things have changed between us over these past few weeks. And…..I might be starting to feel **something** for Raven. Maybe more than just friendship. I snapped out of it realizing that I was just standing in the middle of the hallway. I started walking toward the infirmary….again.

"Maybe she won't remember what I said. She probably won't even bring it up." I stood in the doorway of the infirmary. Raven was sitting up in bed, the covers in a straight, neat layer across her legs. She had a book in her hand and a cup of tea next to her. She had her nose in her book. She probably didn't even hear me come in.

"She's Alive!"

Raven jumped a little bit and looked up. She smirked a little when she saw me.

"Yes. She is alive. But she won't be for long if you scare her again."

"Says the one who scared me nearly to death. What happened Raven? You were completely fine, and then…..you weren't"

I looked at her. We…I needed to find out what was going on with Raven. Because one of these times we won't be able to save her. It came too close to that this time.

"Beast Boy, did you hear me?"

"Wait, what? Sorry, I kinda zoned out I guess."

"I said I don't exactly know what happened. I sat down to meditate and then things went…wrong. I felt that tightness in my chest again and I got so afraid. I tried to stand up but my legs were weak and I wound up falling on one of my tables. That would probably explain the shard of glass you pulled out of my stomach. Beast Boy, I may not know why this keeps happening, but I need to find out. I have a feeling that this will just get worse, and I don't want it to."

I looked at Raven, it was like she read my mind. She's afraid of what will happen to her. I need to help her. No matter what it takes.

"Raven, I'm going to help you. I need to help you. But you have to be open with me. You can't keep locking yourself in your room. It's getting to be too dangerous now. If anything else happens to you, I don't know what would happen to me."

"Beast Boy. Thank you. Look, I heard what you said the other night, when I was still really…hurt. I don't know what you meant by it, but it meant a lot. So, thank you."

I looked at her and in the next instant she got up (A little slowly) and she…hugged me. I was a little stunned at first, but then I hugged her right back. From then and there I knew that I had to do whatever it took to protect her. Whatever it takes.

* * *

There she is, there she goes. I can't finish the poem cause i'm bad at writing. My homework for the past week has been to write a memoir journal in the persona of one of the characters in 'Farewell to Manzanar'. All of my entries are really really depressing, that's me. the peppy eighth grade girl who writes depressing stuff, watches anime, reads manga and listens to japanese music...even though she's american :)


	13. what now?

I know it's been a long time, yell at me all you want. I was sick today so while i was home from school i decided to write the next chapter...as long as i wasn't worshiping the white porcelain god (A.K.A throwing up in the toilet) so here you go.

* * *

(Raven's POV)

I stood there hugging Beast Boy, not wanting the moment to end. It felt…..good to know that someone was there for me while I was hurt. We stood there hugging for what seemed like hours, even though it was only for about a minute and a half. We pulled away from each other and I started to blush.

"Thank you, again Beast Boy."

"Thank me? Thank you! For the hug and like, not dying."

He started smiling and I could see the faint tint of a blush in his cheeks. I knew that I would have to make sure things would get better. Not just for me, but also for him.

* * *

I was about to walk out of the infirmary and remembered my brooch. I walked back to the table and picked it up. The, the realization hit me. Every time I got hurt, I was wearing the brooch. I stood there, frozen, thinking.

"This can't be what I think it is. It has to be a coincidence. It can't be."

I ran down the hall, to Beast Boy's room. I knocked on it about 7 times before I just barged in. The surprising thing was, it was clean. I looked around and saw Beast Boy laying on the top bunk of his bed, headphones in, listening to music. I made sure to set the brooch down, and then used my powers to take the headphones out of Beast Boy's ears.

"Huh? What are you doing in my room Raven? Are you okay? Did you get hurt again?"

He hopped down from his bed, rambling on and on. Finally, I had had enough.

"Beast Boy! Please, be quiet!" He stooped talking and looked at me. "Beast Boy I need to know where you got this brooch."

"Wait, what? Why? Did it break or something?"

"No Beast Boy. This…is what's causing me to get hurt and almost die."

He just stood there, eyebrows furrowed and a frown upon his face.

"…Are, are you sure? I mean, it's just. How?"

"Beast Boy, I'm not completely sure, but I very strongly think so. I looked back and every time that I got hurt, I was wearing the brooch. Beast Boy…I'm so sorry."

I looked at him, as he looked down to the floor. I knew he would be upset with either himself or me. I walked closer to him and put my right hand on his shoulder and grabbed his other hand with me left. He looked up at me, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Raven, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for this to happen. Please, you have to forgive me. I'm so sorry."

He took his hand out of mine and sat on his floor. Putting his head in his hands. I kneeled down and sat next to him.

"Beast Boy, it's not your fault. You didn't know that this would happen. When I was reading my book in the infirmary, I came across a story, about a gem. When worn by a demon or a half demon, it would slowly start to take their powers away. It would leave the demon or half demon alive, just without powers. The gem was stolen a few hundred years ago by a woman who was trying to kill off the entire demon and half demon race it was said that she used her own power to make the gem stronger, so that It would harm any demon or half demon and eventually kill them. There wasn't a picture in the book, but it said that there were runes on the gem, describing a spell. Beast Boy, this gem has the same exact runes on it as the book described.

* * *

Not that long, but i dont write that well when im sick. on the bright side, at least there is some progress with the gem/brooch. what do you think will happen next? I know some people dont read the author notes but for those who do, what would you like to see as my next Teen Titan story? if you have any ideas, put it in a review or message me


	14. New Information

Hello all the awesome people of the Fanfiction website! Destiny is back with a brand new update of-alright, i'll cut the crap. basically, the story is updated. Alright, new things! I was thinking of starting a new Teen Titans fic based on Final Destination. But this is only if you want it! I need at least 3 people telling me they want a fic based on final destination, if i dont get at least 3, i wont do it! On with the story!

* * *

It had been three days since Beast Boy and I had found out about the brooch. We decided not to tell the rest of the team, in case they started to blame Beast Boy. I had been searching through my books, trying to find any information I could about the brooch, with no luck. I looked up from my book and over to my clock on my table. 6:30. I had been searching for almost three and a half hours. I decided that I should go get something to eat, so that I wouldn't be hungry later.

Walking out of my room, down the hall, and to the kitchen didn't take that long. But it did take long enough to think. _How did Beast Boy come across the gem? How did I not realize the truth sooner?_ Before I could answer any of these questions, I had reached the kitchen. When I walked in, I found a note lying on the counter, explaining that Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were out eating pizza, and that Beast Boy would be staying at the tower. Ignoring the note, i walked over to the fridge, and grabbed one of my pomegranates. I grabbed a bowl and broke open the juicy fruit, allowing some of the dark red seeds and juice to drop down into the bowl.

"Enjoying that?"

I turned and saw Beast Boy leaning against the counter, arms crossed, and smiling.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to eat any yet."

I turned back to my pomegranate and started to carefully, yet quickly remove the seeds from the outer layer, and place them into the bowl, staining my fingers slightly

"So, Raven. Have you found any new info about the gem?"

"Honestly, no. None of my books say anything about the gem, or anything related to it. I was going to go to the library tomorrow, to see if they would have any books on the subject."

I turned around and looked at him, not really showing how upset I was that I couldn't find any new information.

"Do you…do you think I could go to the library with you Raven? I mean, we might be able to find more information with two people than just one."

I looked at him, seeing a faint sign of a blush on his cheeks as he asked me. I honestly wouldn't mind having him come along with me.

"Sure, Beast Boy. I don't mind."

"Cool Rae…ven. Well I think im going to go to bed, im sorta tired."

"Okay Beast Boy, goodnight."

I turned back around and grabbed the bowl of pomegranate seeds, and walked back to my room.

* * *

I woke up the next room, and got ready to go to the library. I decided to wait until twelve o'clock so that Beast Boy had enough time to get ready. After quickly eating a bowl of cereal, I grabbed one of my books and sat on the couch, waiting for Best Boy.

After a while, Beast Boy had walked into the room, and asked me if I was ready to leave. I got up and sat my book on the table. We walked out of the tower and decided to just fly to the mainland, being it was so nice out. We landed on the pier and Beast Boy changed back to his regular form. The walk to the library was quiet, and in no time we had walked through the double doors.

"Alright Beast Boy, how about you go search the myths and legends. I'll check some of the other Non-Fiction sections."

"Alright, how about we meet back here in 2 hours if we don't find anything."

I agreed and watched as Beast Boy walked over to one of the large shelves and began searching through the many books. I walked over to a section labeled 'Gems" and began searching.

About half an hour had passed and I began hearing footsteps running toward me. I looked over and saw Beast Boy, carrying a VERY large book in his hands.

"Raven!" he whispered, trying not to disturb anyone else.

"I found something. Something very…disturbing.

* * *

Okay, that's this chapter. but before you leave, i do have one more request. i had posted a poem a while ago. not on Teen Titans, but i have only had i think 1 person read it. Do you think some of you guys could read it and maybe leave a review or two? please! If you want to read it, it's called 'Mama's Despair'. oaky. thanks, adios, au revoir aloha, all that stuff in other languages (Im learning, spanish, chinese, japanese, and sindarin- A.K.A elvish)


	15. AnswersAnd More Questions

I'm back everyone, I'm not dead. School has been hectic. Stupid algebra and spanish homework. Anyways guess what! I went to my local high school today so i could shadow(follow one of the students around so i could see how it would be to go to that high school) anyway, i got asked by 4 people if i was a senior...no i'm not a senior. I'll be a freshman next year. That was kind of surprising though :)

* * *

Beast Boy was holding a rather large book in his hands.

"What do you mean disturbing news?"

"Look Raven." Beast Boy flipped over to a page and showed me a picture. In it was the gem in the center, glowing. On the outside of the gem, was a woman who I assumed was the one who was trying to hurt me. But on the other side of the gem, was a picture of…me.

"Where did you find this Beast Boy?

He looked at me and said he had just found it lying on a table. I closed the book and looked on the spine for the call number. The strange thing was, it didn't have one. It didn't have any sign of belonging to the library at all. I hid it in my cloak and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Raven?"

"We found some more clues. We should probably leave so we can get a closer look at them. Besides, I'm hungry. I want to get something to eat."

Beast Boy ran up to me and suggested we go to the pizza place to eat. I agreed, mostly because I hadn't eaten for a while and was really hungry.

When we had gotten to the pizza parlor, we sat at a table outside and ordered a plain cheese pizza. I took the book back out from my cloak and sat it on the table.

"Raven! I didn't know you checked that book out."

"I didn't. It didn't belong to the library. It was placed on that table just for one of us to find it. And whoever did that is either trying to help me, or lead me to my doom."

"Well, whichever one it is, we'll be ready!"

I looked at Beast Boy, who had a huge grin on his face. He has been so kind to me these passed few weeks.

"Beast Boy, I-"

"Here you go you two! One medium plain cheese pizza, a medium Pepsi, and a medium sweet tea! Enjoy!"

I looked up and watched the waitress walk away. Her name was Carol, and she served the team every time we came.

"This looks awesome, doesn't it Raven!"

"Uh, yea. Let's just hurry up and eat. It looks like it's going to rain soon.

I looked up in the sky and saw the dark gray clouds swirling aground each other. I got a strange sense of de-ja-vu. I looked back down to the pizza and grabbed a slice, making the gooey cheese stretch. The wind started to pick up and my hair started flying everywhere. I put my hood down, and looked at Beast Boy. He was eating, not really noticing the wind. It bothered me though, and I don't know why. The wind didn't seem…natural. The wind was blowing **towards** the storm, instead of away from it.

"Beast Boy, do you notice anything strange about the wind?"

"Like what Rae?"

I looked at him, and saw that he was a little confused at my question.

"Well, the wind is blowing towards the storm Beast Boy. Wind isn't supposed to do that. Wind is supposed to blow away from the storm because of the cold front that is carrying it(A.n..I have no clue what so ever if this is even close to being correct. I'm just trying to sound smart, so bear with me here.)

"Now that I think about it, you're right. What do you think is causing it?"

"Not a what, a who? Who is doing this. Nothing natural is causing this, so one way or another, it has to be a person. And I think I know just who that person might be."

Beast Boy looked at me, and smiled. I nodded, and opened the book back up to the picture of the woman, the gem, and myself.

"Now all we have to do is find her. But where would she be?"

Just then, both mine and Beast Boy's communicators went off. Beast Boy answered his first.

"There's trouble downtown Raven, right near the cinema. We should go."

Beast Boy and I got up. I pulled some crumpled up dollar bills out of my pocket (Does Raven even have pockets?) and left it on the table as a tip for Carol. I ran to catch up with Beast Boy and headed downtown where the battle awaited us.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I could only spend about 45 minutes on the computer today. I've just noticed something though. Have i ever really put any of the other titans in the story? i mean yes I've mentioned them, and they do talk...just not as much as Raven and Beast Boy. hm. anyways..thanks for not killing me for updating late! Destiny out!


	16. TheBattle?

Yes, i know. Pitchforks and fire. BURN THE WITCH they say! THE DEVIL IS HERE! they say...will a cookie make all of this go away?

* * *

Beast Boy and I headed downtown for the battle, but to our surprise when we got there the fight was over. Robin was leaning against the wall panting. Starfire was standing next to Robin making sure he was okay. Cyborg was typing something into his arm. Beast Boy and I ran over to Cyborg.

"What happened Cy? Did we…miss something?" Beast Boy asked

"We don't really know what happened. One second we get a report that there was trouble, we show up, and then the fight is over in five minutes!"

I looked at Cyborg, thinking. I pulled the book from behind my cloak and opened up to the picture.

"Is this who you were fighting?"

Cyborg looked at me, confused.

"Yea, but how did you know?"

I grabbed Beast Boy's hand and walked over to a secluded spot of the street. I immediately let go of his hand once we got there and started talking.

"this is bad Beast Boy. She's trying to draw me out using you, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire."

"Raven, this is perfect! The more she draws you out the more of a chance we have to kicking her butt!

I looked at him, biting my lip. Yes, since she was drawing me out we did know where was, but it's still dangerous.

"Beast Boy, It's still dangerous. You remember what she does right?! She's trying to kill me!"

"Raven, I know that. I'm just saying that maybe she wont have a chance if we all go up against her. I mean, it's five against one. What is she going to do?"

I hugged my arms and looked away from Beast Boy. I would never admit it, but I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to my friends, to the city, to me. Beast Boy didn't understand that she isn't just any villain.

"Beast Boy, she isn't just some small-town villain. She's worse than the brotherhood of evil and Slade combined! She's bloodthirsty and will kill anyone who gets in her way!"

I turned and walked away from Beast Boy, heading over to Robin and Starfire.

"Hello friend Raven! You have missed the battle! It was very peculiar."

"I heard Starfire. Are you and Robin okay?"

"Yes, we are glorious friend. The fight did not last long enough to harm us. Although I should say that it did make us a little confused."

"It's okay Star, I'm sure we'll figure it out soon. Whoever it was just probably wasn't expecting A team of superheroes to be here. I'm going to head back to the tower."

"Alright Raven, we will be seeing you shortly then!"

I turned away from Starfire and flew towards the tower, Thinking. In no-time I had reached the roof of the tower, a place I have been many times before. I turned around to look at the city but was surprised to see something, no someone else.

* * *

Very short chapter, i know. I'm not going to give excuses like 'I had art homework',and stuff like that. I'm just not that...interested in writing right now. But i will keep writing for those who want this story. Oh yea...About the other story (Final Destination themed one) i will start that one soon. I just need your advice, preferably on the deaths like who should die and how they should die. so if you would be so kind to tell me what you want for that subject. Thanks!


End file.
